The Defenders
by 07CheshireCat
Summary: [Review if you want and i'll continue the story thanks.] After the Avengers' Fall, The Defenders have been misguided and lost New York loses hope to Vigilantes fighting crimes at night. And one thing can reunite them all! To save and retake the city away from the fear and the darkness...


**_New York, 1980 Castro Residence_**

**It's a dark and busy night, Italia's mother was awakened by a rattling sounds coming from her room.**

**She tip toed and took a quick peak, her eyes quickly blacken as she called and shouted the husband's name; like it came straight from a cartoon show.**

**_"Ben! Wake up!" she shook him as he woke from shock and smelled something burning downstairs._**

**_They both quickly gone down, and opened Italia's room._**

**_The curtains and her beloved posters caught on fire; he took her out of there then proceeds to call the department._**

**_"What have you done? I told you never play with matches!" he said while the hand phone was in his hands and rotating the thing._**

**_"I wasn't playing with matches, it's my hand." She said_**

**_"Oh, you're such a careless brat! Don't you know that?" her mother leaned down as the whole bedroom burns._**

**_"I swear it's my hand! Why won't you listen?!" she shouted, then the whole room exploded._**

**_The mother and the father were in ducking position as their jaws were dropped._**

**_Italia sat on the corner crying._**

**_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it won't happen again…" she said softly_**

**_"What kind of a child are you?" _**

**_Italia looked while her eyes were glowing red_**

**_"I don't know…" she said again softly _**

**The Fire Department's siren mixed in the ambiance as people were watching outside, although Castro's apartment windows was destroyed and blackened.**

**_Outside of New York, 2019_**

**Italia was inside of a bus with headphones on listening to Nirvana; her head were leaning to the window looking in her own reflection.**

**The bus pulled over, and then this black guy filled with muscles asked her if he can sit but Italia didn't insisted. A minute later he asked her,**

**_"Where you heading?" this guy asked_**

**_But Italia didn't hear it; he tapped on her shoulders and asked the question once again_**

**_"Can I ask of where you heading?" he said_**

**_"Back in Hell's Kitchen got shit to do here, Even though you try to forget of where you were you'll straight come back to this shit hole." She says_**

**_"It's not that bad, to be honest you'll fit right in." he said_**

**_"So, where were you? Wearing a hoodie In the middle of this shit summer?" _**

**_"[Scoffs] Nah, same as you I guess got some shit to do. Names Luke by the way, and you must be?" they stared at each other_**

**_"Italia Castro." She said_**

**_Then everybody inside the bus went silent_**

**_Luke looked at her same as everybody, then he shouted that they heard it wrong but everybody heard it very crystal clear._**

**_"Everybody please stay calm! She's just a kid." He said_**

**_"Calm? How the fuck are we gonna stay calm we have a goddamn Gifted inside this bus!"_**

**_After, Luke punched a hole to the window beside them._**

**_"What are you doing?" she asks_**

**_"Get out! I'm with you!" Luke told her_**

**_"Oh, so you're helping the kid out!" the bus driver said then pulled out his gun out on the compartment_**

**_And then everybody inside panicked._**

**_Luke took the gun and crumpled it like paper and he dropped it on the floor._**

**_"It's you! You're Luke Cage! The negro from Harlem!" he says_**

**_"Look, that kid is harmless! I can protect you, all of you!" Luke shouted_**

**_"No you're a vigilante! Your kind ain't welcome in this country anymore! I'm calling the cops and lock her away, then you from that prison of where you really belong." _**

**_The driver took out his phone, but Luke didn't stand a chance but to crumple it again; he asked politely to get out of the way or else his head will spray on everybody's clothes, so he didn't insisted of blocking him and pressed the button to open the door._**

**_By the time he got out of the bus, Italia was gone. He looked everywhere but no sign of her so he'll walk all the way to Harlem._**

**_She saw him walking away near an alleyway but she also carried on._**

**_After the bus situation, Nelson & Murdock Atty. at Law_**

**_Foggy was filing the last case that they need to be packed, while Matt is getting ready to go._**

**"Alright, see you tomorrow Foggy." He said**

**"What? You're leaving now? Come on Matt give me a slack here." **

**"[Scoffs] wish that Karen would still be here." **

**Foggy looked at him**

**"Low blow man, just- you know what? Go by the morning you'll feel better without these files. Also I don't want to hope you'll wake up in a garbage can with your Daredevil suit. All beat up to shit." He said then Matt stopped**

**"My suit is gone; you know what I did to it. Karen was there you were there! I burned it to ashes Fog. Stop worrying I'm sick of hearing it with your voice." Matt said**

**"Oh yeah? Then what are those in your fists? All bruise up?" Foggy asked**

**"None of your goddamn business, now can we stop talking about this?!" They stopped and staring at each other**

**"I punched my walls because I kept hearing screams and I can't sleep at night, I wanna kill myself then maybe drown myself in booze to forget about it but I can't Fog. I- [Stuttering] see you tomorrow." He took his blind stick and slammed the door behind him**

**Back in Matt's apartment, all destroyed even his furnitures and appliances are tipped over or completely broken.**

**Also broken glass, pieces of windows are everywhere.**

**He took his jacket, polo and necktie off then threw the blindstick away, he fell to his knees and hearing it all everything that's been going on in Hell's Kitchen.**

**The screams, the maniacal laughters, the moans from women's, the gunshots the sounds of a thousand cries…**

**He didn't take it, he strokes his fist to the cold wood floor several times until he bled and screamed from the pain. He felt like drowning in his own demise, nothing left to do but to listen at this forsaken city nothing more.**

**Later, he sat on the corner huffing and puffing clenched his bloodied fist until it drips**

**_"Sucks doesn't it?" said by Stick_**

**_He looked around_**

**_"[Panting] shit not this again." He said_**

**_"I'm always gonna be with you Matty, even though we're both blind but I gotta say you look like shit." Stick said_**

**_"Was that a compliment?" Matt asked, and then Stick sat beside him_**

**_"Nope, burning your suit might be. Do you really think you'll able to walk out of that life? You designed yourself to be the protector, but you burned it all just because nothing changes, and- well cry me a fucking river." Stick said_**

**_"Are you done? Or I'm gonna get a rope now and kill myself." Matt said to Stick_**

**_"Well go ahead, if it's your choice but you can't can you?" Matt got up and stopped_**

**_"I burned the suit because I thought I could live a better life without it and Fisk, and yeah I did for Karen's sake but now she gone. All I have now is nothing but myself." Matt said_**

**_"If ever God gave you a second chance would you grab it?" Stick said_**

**_"I'm done playing God." Then Stick fades away._**

**_New York, Harlem_**

**Luke was walking on the sidewalk, until he saw Italia eating in this pizza restaurant.**

**Italia again eating her pie listening to Grunge music, and then looking out the window same as before.**

**_"There you are!" he said while she was visibly confused_**

**_"What do you want?" she asked while holding the pie_**

**_"Look, if I tell you I don' think-"Luke stopped, and Italia threw a jab on him which was effective and made him a bit numb._**

**_"ugh, ow! How in the hell—" he stopped again this time interrupted by her_**

**_"Who sent you?" she asked_**

**_"No one alright!" he said while touching his cheeks_**

**_"Why did you protect me from that band wagon?" she stared furiously_**

**_"[Sighs] I had a friend, saying that there is something from you. But don't worry you can trust him, or me." Luke said_**

**_"Can you take me to him?" she asked_**

**_"For now, no. he's gone AWOL I just received a message from him like a month ago, send some pictures of what you look like and here you are." Italia looked at him_**

**_"What you do?" She asked_**

**_"A Job, or-" _**

**_"What can you do?" In an intimidating look_**

**_"I'm not telling you until I've known about you alright?" Italia was in a way of looking at people where she can trust him now, then eats her pie._**

**_"Look, do you have a place to stay?" he asked_**

**_"No, shit I forgot about that. I'll take a hotel do you know one?" she said_**

**_Then Luke writes down the location and his Club address_**

**_"Thanks I'll see you around, I guess." She took her bag then the paper_**

**_After she left, Luke took out his phone calling Danny for the twentieth times_**

**_"Danny, I want you to call me! jesus, I have a club to run aight? Please call me back." Then hangs up straight to voice mail_**

**Back in Matt's apartment, lying cold dead on his wood floor with no clothes on waking up from a bad dream; seeing Karen being drowned in fear and into the abyss.**

**His whole place was a complete mess, until his phone ringed forgetting that they have a case to win at a courthouse this morning.**

**_"Shit." _****As he got up and hurried**

**On the sidewalk now, swinging his blind stick while calling Foggy but didn't answer.**

**On the courtroom, Foggy was biting his nail waiting for Matt while the victim testifies tapping his feet also until their table shakes**

**Back to the sidewalk, Matt holding his phone and his blind-stick, Foggy still not picking up until he fell at the concrete floor.**

**He hit his head hard until his reminisce to the past, his relationship with Karen slowly falling apart, Fisk being held captive, then burning the suit.**

**_"Time to make a change, I can't keep protecting this city. There's always another." _He says to Foggy and Karen as the suit burns into ashes overlaps into his head like an echo to an empty cave**

**_"Whatever you'll do, you can't always move on, Matt. Burning the suit doesn't change things or Fisk being in prison. I guess this is it; I love you as a friend but not us, not anymore. So I'll stay out of your way. "_****Karen hugged Matt as she walks away again overlaps onto his head**

**Back in reality, some people glamour and asking if Matt was okay, he keep saying that he'll be late or he's fine.**

**He ran to the courthouse until his every last breath.**

**Back in the Court room, the case was adjourned. Foggy was waiting outside leaning to the concrete post outside.**

**He saw Matt running up towards him, Foggy called him and he stopped.**

**_"[Matt panting]" _**

**_"You're late! It's over! The case is run, the other family won the case they didn't plea guilty of the suspect, also denying that he didn't hit the child. Whatever, where were you man?" Foggy said _**

**_"I'm sorry Fog, I really am." Matt said while panting and catching a breath_**

**_"I can't believe you Matt."_**

**_ Foggy walked passed him bumping his shoulder in a violent manner._**

**_Matt cursed at the wind while catching his lungs…_**

**_Meanwhile, in an alleyway Jessica Jones was chasing someone who allegedly labeled as highly and extremely dangerous._**

**_She pulled out her phone, the picture contains Italia. This anonymous guy tipped Jessica to find this girl or else someone will be sent after her then killing her in a special way or bringing fake evidence linking into some murders and sent her to The Raft._**

**_Also this guy is a top notch computer editor and video editor; he can link her into some murders lately pushing the people to put her in the Raft or worse. So she has no choice but to play chase the pig._**

**_{WALLBREAK: Also in this timeline, Vigilantes were banned in every parts of New York after the Death and the fall of the Avengers.}_**

**_Italia came out of a dumpster; Jessica saw her and both of them chased together again._**

**_Italia ran into a fence, Jessica finally got her in the corner. Until she used her "Gift" melting the fence, Jones' reaction turned blank her head turned into a huge question mark then looking at the picture again._**

**_"What the hell?" _****she says while Italia ran away into the distance**


End file.
